Moonless Midnight
by Dawnwish
Summary: A moonless midnight can tell so much about the past and the future- especially if you lost your memories of the past. New pokemon and adventures await in the Hetenju region, now that Kira is traveling with her nine friends. Ikari, Poke, Oldrival, Contest!


**Katherine: This has been significantly edited to be more detailed and fix errors. Content has not changed dramatically, but things are much more clearly explained. Thank you for your patience- I am currently working on the second chapter of this story.**

**Dawn: Meanwhile, Katherine does _not _own Pokemon. However, she owns all pokemon and pokemon names that she creates, so if she finds certain pokemon names and similar descriptions on the internet, she _will _track you down.**

**Katherine: Yep. ^^**

* * *

**Own Character(s) participating in this chapter:**

Kira - Dawnwish - Long light brown hair and sky blue eyes. History is currently unknown.

Dyuu - Infinity Master - Ice blue hair and eyes. Son of the eighth gym leader.

**New Pokemon Introduced: **

**(#?) Kichice** - Ice Kitten Pokemon - It is said to be drawn to people who have strong emotions and auras.

**(#4) Kitro** - Baby Wolverine Pokemon - (Fire Starter) Known to attack enemies larger then itself, it can be extremely stubborn.

**(#?) Sabeshire **- Saber-tooth Tiger Pokemon - Its ice pelt can shoot off to finish of its prey. The millions of splinters of ice can restore themselves in less than 30 seconds.

* * *

***.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.***

**Moonless Midnight  
**

**Chapter One  
**

***.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.*.~.*.~.*****.~.***

Where was she? Who was she? Why was she here?

Kira wanted these questions to be answered as soon as she opened her eyes. She laid there in a small bed in a small wooden cabin in the middle of...wherever she was, feeling miserable and uncomfortable.

Despite the cold weather, Kira got up and out of the small bed. She wasn't going to find out anything of what happened if she just stayed here.

With all her senses alert, she searched the cabin. Her footsteps were gentle and light, barely making a sound on the hardwood floor as she skillfully maneuvered around furniture. So far, the cabin only looked as if it only served simple, temporary residence as its purpose.

Kira had the desire to know who brought her here. After discovering only ordinary household items, she considered going outside might be her only answer. If the person was inside, then they would have revealed themselves earlier, if they were concealed at all.

She grabbed a thick coat from one of the storage cabinets that was located next to the bed. It was soft and good for protection against the cold, but it was strangely the right size for her. The desire to know who brought her here grew even more. Slowly, as if she hesitated, Kira turned the brass knob and approached the world outside.

Outside was a winter wonderland. Pure white snow was falling serenely, making the trees seem to have a soft, wintertime glow. Ice pokemon in all shapes and sizes were out to play and enjoy the winter scenery. They joyfully strolled the paths and wandered in the forest surrounding the cabin.

Then Kira noticed the forest. The forest...it surrounded the entire cabin. There was nothing there but forest, endless forest- green trees that were now drenched with snow.

The brilliance of a purple glow caught Kira's eye and absorbed her interest. Within the forest, something was watching her, and it intrigued her. She thought up the possibilities of the creature and pondered what it was. Her curiosity made her give in and she quickly ran into the endless green and white forest.

*.~.*.~.*

"Where did that girl go?" Drew asked. "She was pretty interesting."

"You think _all _girls are interesting," Misty scoffed. "But yeah. It's kind of weird, she was really mysterious. Rumor is, she passed out when we arrived here."

Drew, Ash, Gary, Paul, May, Misty, Leaf, and Dawn were staying at a nearby hotel that offered an ocean-view. Even though it was only endless sea, Misty insisted on it because of her love for water. The girls were staying in one room and the guys in another, but for now they were all hanging out in the lobby on that floor.

"Ooh, what happened after that?" Dawn asked, interested.

"Dunno," Gary commented. "But who passes out after you just got here?"

Leaf shot him a poisonous look. "Certain people. Like...that girl."

"I hope someone helped her," May said worriedly.

"Someone did," Ash replied. "Dyuu, I think. Actually, his father used to live here and comes occasionally for vacations in a cabin located somewhere in the middle of the forest."

"That's interesting, you managed to make a friend," Paul muttered. "Thought it was impossible, seriously..."

Dawn whacked him with her bag. "Good. I'm glad she got help. I wouldn't want to wake up, passed out on snow, wondering what happened to me."

"So, it was such a let down that we couldn't have started our journey at Palmtree City. I mean, the pokemon there are actually...easy to beat, which means easy training." Ash complained.

Paul muttered something that the rest of the group couldn't comprehend, mentioned coffee, and disappeared down to the hotel's kitchen.

"Aw, come on Ash, you _know _not to mention easy training around Paul. You _know _how he gets," Dawn whined.

"I promise not to forget next time," Ash apologized.

"Yeah, so this place is more of a challenge," Gary said. "So what? We can do this,"

"For once in my life, I _think _I will agree with him," Leaf admitted.

"Yeah!" May exclaimed. "We're all aiming to be the best. We can't back down."

"Hey, let's go explore this town while we're here," Misty suggested. "I wanna see what Blizzardfall is like."

*.~.*.~.*

As soon as Kira heard the roar, she deeply regretted going deeper into the forest. A tremendous roar shook the entire forest, blowing off giant clumps of snow from neighboring trees. Thudding, which soon followed the roar, didn't make her feel more comfortable.

In less than five seconds, Kira was standing face to giant paw with a giant Sabeshire. Sabeshire was entirely bright blue, with ultra-bright cyan tiger markings. It had piercing blue eyes and silver claws, plus its transparent fur held a million shards of ice. Its tail lashed out excitedly, causing a large number of ice shards to fall. However, in about 15 seconds, there were even more ice shards that replaced it, gleaming and ready to use.

Kira screamed. Screaming was her only defense, and the pokemon really wasn't enjoying it.

Irritated, the sabeshire stomped madly and roared again, as if trying to silence her. The look in its eyes prompted her to stop, demanding that she remained silent, demanding that she would die a quick and silent death.

Unexpectedly, the mysterious, intriguing purple glow which she had only previously saw appeared right in front of her. Although the pokemon was only the size of a household cat, it radiated a strong aura of power.

The sabeshire growled and focused in on its new opponent. It approached the pokemon curiously, its nose twitching madly.

Kira had never seen the pokemon that defended her before, so she decided to thoroughly study it in the moment that the sabeshire had forgotten her existance. The pokemon, which was completely ice blue, had purple eyes and five fox-like tails. The pokemon's entire body had strange, wispy ~ markings.

While the sabeshire studied the pokemon who had defended her, it effortlessly created a new defense force field.

The pokemon that defended turned around her looked at her expectantly, as if it was prompting her to do something.

What was Kira supposed to do? She forgot everything in her past, but _she _knew that if she even attempted to run, it wouldn't be far, and the sabeshire would track her down in no time.

The pokemon growled, obviously irritated with Kira's lack of understanding. It howled loudly, then paused abruptly.

Kira suddenly understood the pokemon's motives. It wanted to attract attention to the spot they were currently at, wherever that was. She coughed, then screamed loudly- a scream that wouldn't go unnoticed in a 500 meter radius.

Disturbed by the exploding sound waves that emitted from Kira's scream, snow fell from the trees, causing the sabeshire to leap back in alarm. Its pelt suddenly exploded, and fragments of ice rained down from the air.

Also surprised, Kira stopped screaming immediately. Her throat burned, and she coughed uncomfortably. She leaped back in alarm as a shard of gleaming ice aimed to cut her, almost forgetting that she was in a force field that would prevent her from getting killed or hurt.

"Hey, oh, you really _can't _just remain in _one _place, can you?" A trainer with ice blue eyes and eyes appeared. He wore blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black sneakers, and a swamp green jacket. On his shoulder was a shiny kitro, an even brighter neon red than the others, with _gold_ claws and huge golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Kira managed to say, evidently flabbergasted that there was a living, _breathing _person standing directly in front of her.

"Don't you think it's weird that a girl can't remember the person who saved her?" The trainer asked his kitro, who nodded furiously.

"What?" Kira said, looked confused. "I'm not saved here, that sabeshire only just blew up all these ice shards and look, it's standing up on all four legs, pelt fully restored,"

"_Calm down!_" The trainer laughed. "I've got this one. Kitro and I have been training a lot. To say you don't have confidence in who saves you, _twice, _is just...anyways. Kitro, stand by."

The trainer looked at his target and grabbed a machine out of his bag. "_Sabeshire, the Saber-tooth Tiger pokemon. Type: Ice, Dark. Its ice pelt can shoot off to finish of its prey. The millions of splinters of ice can restore themselves in less than 30 seconds. Moves: Ice Shard, Bite, Super Fang, Blizzard._"

"Kitro, ember!" The trainer commanded.

The sabeshire roared, it's two giant teeth gleaming as it swung its head to meet the attack. It closed its eyes, dodged the ember attack, and made its pelt explode.

Kitro had no cover, causing the ice shards to make an impact. Kitro was now surrounded by ice shards that continuously and repetitively stabbed it, resulting in a painful shriek that represented the pain it was going through.

"Kitro, ember and spin around!" The trainer said, rather calmly. He looked at the Sabeshire with pure hatred as it had tortured his first pokemon partner.

The ice shards were now destroyed completely by the fire. Sabeshire looked at the trainer with due respect and whimpered before running off, defenseless without its pelt, which couldn't be regenerated again if another ember was to be inflicted.

Kira's defense field wore off and the pokemon leaped into her arms, cold and completely drained from its energy. The purple glow that emitted from its strange, elegant markings had died out completely, replaced by an dim lavender glow.

"Didn't I tell you to _stay _in the cabin? I actually didn't think that you would come out..." The trainer muttered to himself. "Anyways, we should go back. It's pretty cold out here."

"Hey, all you guys all right?" Dawn approached them worriedly. "You're not hurt?"

"You poor thing!" May said. "Look, you passed out when we came to this city, and now you suddenly get your life endangered by a wild pokemon!"

"Yeah, what May said. She's very encouraging." Misty shot her a look. "May, wrong thing to say..."

"You're all right, though," Gary said, flicking his hair. "Now that I'm here."

Kira blinked. "Huh?"

"Hey, we were planning to go back to the cabin now," The trainer that previously rescued her before announced. "It's warmer than this freezing place."

"I agree." Ash said, shivering despite that he was wearing three heavy coats. "You have any hot chocolate?"

"Plenty." The trainer replied. "So let's go."

*.~.*.~.*

"So I passed out when I got here..." Kira said, holding a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "I can't say I recall that happening, but I can't remember what I was going to do in this town..."

Her voice trailed off as she attempted to remember what had happened. She didn't recall passing out, besides waking up in a strange, deserted cabin. The pokemon that had previously created her force field lapped at her hot chocolate eagerly.

Kira turned to the trainer. "I'm sorry, I suffered some kind of amnesia and now I don't remember anything about this place. Do you mind telling me who you are?"

The trainer sighed. "I'm Dyuu. I just didn't think that you would forget _everything_...that _is _kind of strange, you know..."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. It's my dad's wood cabin that he uses for winter traveling. He's going to be here for a week in about three days, plus, if you haven't noticed, it's in the middle of the forest, away from Blizzardfall town." Dyuu said.

Kira blinked. "What am I going to do?"

"You could travel with us," Ash suggested. "I'm sure you would learn much about pokemon while we travel."

"Yeah, Ash, that's a good idea!" Misty agreed.

"So how about it?" Drew asked.

"They," May jerked a finger in the direction of where the guys were sitting- "Promise not to be annoying."

"Sure," Kira accepted, smiling. "That sounds fun!"

"Hey, can I join you guys too?" Dyuu asked.

"Sure," Dawn said enthusiastically. "The more the merrier."

"Well," Dyuu pulled out a red and white capsule that had a black center. "I...I honestly don't recall a pokemon who has an appearance like that, but I know for sure its a pokemon. Although I think that's a Kichice, I've _never _heard of one with such strange markings and purple eyes. Anyways, this pokeball will make it official that Kichice is your pokemon partner. You will face many difficult problems, but-"

Dyuu shuddered. "I sound like the professor," He groaned, handing Kira the pokeball. "Here."

"Thanks, but that's for Kichice to decide." Kira said, turning to Kichice. "So how about it? I know you have barely known me, but I...I promise to be a loyal trainer. Do you want to travel?"

Kichice looked up, shot an annoyed look at Kira and Dyuu, then disappeared into the pokeball. Five seconds later, it popped back out again and continued lapping Kira's hot chocolate eagerly.

Kira looked at the cabin and her new friends. These were the people who she would accompany. For Kira, she would work her hardest, as a pokemon trainer, and uncover the real truth about the past.

* * *

**Katherine: Finished, checked over, read over, edited twice, and perfected! :) **

**Kichice: *Is still lapping at hot chocolate* x3**

**Katherine: Here's a peek at the stats for the next chappy! :D

* * *

**

**Own Character(s) participating in this chapter:**

Kira Mikune - Dawnwish - Long light brown hair and sky blue eyes. History is currently unknown.

Dyuu Infinity - Infinity Master - Ice blue hair and eyes. Son of the eighth gym leader.

Azuna Mahomi - Rena The Insane - Short black hair, green eyes, wears a gray tee shirt, blue jeans, and a red hat with a black Pokéball design.

**New Pokemon Introduced: **

**(#4) Swellue - **Aqua Swan Pokemon - (Water Starter) - It has hidden orbs in its aqua wings that detect emotions.

**(#5) Swellure **- Aqua Swan Pokemon - It is seen gliding on water gracefully on the new moon.

**(#6) Swellaru **- Aqua Swan Pokemon - With its power, it can control tides, waves, and emotions. In only one movement in the wing, a tsunami can be called forth to destroy or restore human buildings.

**(#?) Dralutamaru - **Ice Dragon Pokemon - Its fangs frost anything it touches. It flies in the air during stormy nights.

* * *

**Katherine: *Sigh* I have finished editing and correcting any mistakes that I have made. I had to transfer this as a new document and story because I have a new computer with a wide screen, causing the words to be distorted and layouts to be changed.  
**

**Drew: Stuff on submitting OCs is in the previews that are up a week before every chapter. You can submit during that time. Someone already has a spot for chapter three, so if you're submitting, be sure to read everything in that section for how to submit so there's no confusion. Thanks! :D *Stops* Can I return to the story and finish my hot chocolate?  
**

**Katherine: Sure. x3 Due to the story not being updated when I click: "Replace Chapter", the preview will be removed a day before the chapter is uploaded. At that time, you are _not _allowed to submit OCs. Thanks. Please review, if you haven't previously (before I deleted the unedited version).**

**Thank you Infinity Master :3  
**

***~DawnWish~*  
**


End file.
